


Falling

by cadaveres



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadaveres/pseuds/cadaveres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time, falling isn't bad at all.<br/>-<br/>Cullen/Trevelyan drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays to Sirya Black!
> 
> I hope you enjoy your gift!

It started with longing glances, the fear of falling, and shy smiles. Their eyes finding ways to meet each other only to turn around with the embarrassment of being noticed. Soft smiles would appear at the sound of each other’s voices and laughter; shy but reassuring smiles, there one moment and gone the other. It was madness to feel happiness while the world suffered.

Then came the fleeting touches as they grew closer: hands brushing against skin as they walked the battlements during restless nights, the lingering sensation of warm hands placed reassuringly on her shoulders, the interlacing of fingers while nobody was looking. Walls began falling.

It happened slowly but steadily, growing as days passed by. When the first kiss happened, it should have been no surprise, but he was there, soft and hungry, falling slowly, deeper as her wide eyes closed to allow herself be engulfed by him. They couldn’t get enough. Sometimes kissing was all teeth as they both laughed into the kiss; other times all tongue and lips and his neck and her neck as passion grew; then there were the soft ones, her favorite ones, placed on the forehead, on the palm of her hands or his cheek, the _I am with you_ that didn’t need saying in each of them. Was it so mad to find happiness in the midst of the chaos?

His body pressed against hers, her against the desk, still wobbling from Sera's pranks but just the perfect wobbling to make it all less serious, more here and real. Hands rummaging underneath the fabric, the tips of his fingers against the skin of her chest. The more time passes, the less clothes she has on. "Your turn."

He laughed as she struggled with the armor, sighing in exasperation as the many clasps refused to bulge. “Do you have to wear this all the time?” Cheeks tinted red when she finally removed the chest piece, kisses hungrier and softer than ever as they moved from the desk to the ladder. "Why is your bed upstairs?" 

Laughter again when he fell on his back. “Are you alright?!” His own laughter making her smile and break down in a fit of giggles and snorts as he tries to get back up. The glint in her eyes, twinkling with mischief. His laughter dying as she begins to remove the remaining clothes that covered her body; she teased him and he got on his feet, the steps no longer the tiresome trek that he took every night only to lie restless in bed. 

Calloused hands gently stroking, grabbing then releasing, caressing, scratching. She kisses the scars on his lips and the many others that cover his body; with his fingers he traces the ones on her sides and her face. Soft kisses trace the stories that cover their bodies in an attempt to heal the hurt of years before.

When they fall in a heap on the bed, breathing heavily, laughing, running softer hands on each other and whispering _I love you_ , they feel safe, at home. The beginning of it seemed but a distant memory, a happy one after so many sad and angry ones. Falling, for the first time, wasn’t bad at all.


End file.
